You're the voice I hear inside my head
by teebell
Summary: Set right after the duet between Shane and Mitchie. The agents have set up a tour for Peggy, Mitchie and Connect three. But will the famous lifestyle be to much to handle for Mitchie, and what will this mean for her relationship with Shane?
1. Chapter 1

**Plot summary-** Connect three, Mitchie and Peggy are going on tour together. Things go great at first but will the fame and other incidents that happen on tour be too much for Mitchie to handle? Disclaimer- I do not own any of this!!

**Chapter one-**

Shane couldn't believe how soft her hands were as her fingers interlocked with his. Everyone was cheering for them but all he could hear was the sound of his heart racing faster and faster as he stared deeply into her eyes. He couldn't believe that this entire time the girl with the voice had been right in front of him and he never even knew it. It was such a relief though for Shane because deep down he didn't want it to be anyone else. And as he let out a sigh of relief and the lights dimmed it became official Shane Grey was falling head over heels for Mitchie Torres and he wouldn't have had it any other way.

Mitchie's eyes were glued to him in complete disbelief at what had just happened as they walked off the stage. After all the lies and the tears she was ending her summer with the one person who looked passed the person she said she was and inside to the person she knew she was.

They both stared at each other in complete awe and smiled they were both breathless and at a loss for words. "I guess I finally found the girl I was looking for," Shane said as he took her hand. "Yeah and Shane just so you know I may have lied about my mom and to Tess but everything else with you was real that was me," Mitchie said. Shane gently brushed her face with his hand "Mitchie if there is one thing I hope you learn from this is that the truth will always catch up with you and that you are amazing just the way you are. Mitchie blushed, "I guess I just wanted people to like me." Shane began to lean in, "I like you," he said as he softly kissed her and then pulled her in for a hug.

"Shane come on its time for the finale," Shane's brother Nate yelled. "Come sing with me," he pleaded as he grabbed Mitchie by the hand and out on to the stage. The final number was definitely the best number of the night Mitchie was surrounded by all of her friends and she sang with such passion that no one in the audience could take their eyes off of her.

As the cast took their final bow and ran off the stage Shane grabbed Mitchie off to the side picked her up and kissed her more passionately then he has ever kissed anyone before. As they broke away Mitchie looked up at Shane, "I think we need to talk about some things first before we dive into all of this." Shane nodded, "Give me ten minutes I have to talk to my brothers, meet me out by the canoes?" He said as he walked away to join his brothers, uncles, and agent.


	2. Chapter 2

"So Shane I guess you found your special girl." Jason said punching his friend in the arm. Shane blushed, "Wait? Is Shane Grey blushing?" Nate yelled as he walked over to them. "Guys I am so happy you could be here from what I see the agents loved everything maybe we will actually be able to record what we want to!" Shane said. "That was a fine performance son," a man said as he put his hand on Shane's shoulders. "Speaking of agents," Shane said nudging his father's hand off his shoulder. "Dad what are you doing here?" He asked with a bitter tone in his voice. "You know why I am here Shane." "Right dad," Shane said interrupting, "You wanted to hear the new sound we are creating so you can find a way to destroy it?" His father took a step back and got an extremely stern look on his face. "Come on Shane why don't you just listen to him?" Jason said. "No don't worry about it, anyway Shane who was that pretty girl you were singing with I would love to meet her." His father said. "Why, you want to destroy her songs to?" Shane snapped again this time he began to walk away. "Shane don't walk away from me!" his father yelled. "Too late!" Shane yelled turning around one more time before walking out of the building completely.

Shane began to walk towards the canoes completely heated by the encounter with his father but he felt relieved as he saw Mitchie sitting on top of the canoes staring out at the water. Shane crept towards the canoes and just when he got close enough, Mitchie turned around and screamed "HEY!" Shane jumped back, "Well I guess the surprise is on me." He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her. "So are we going to stand around or actually go out on one of these things?" Mitchie asked. Shane laughed and tipped one over and took it into the water. He grabbed Mitchie by the hand and they both stepped into the canoe.

They began to stare at each other as they floated out into the night. Joe grabbed her hand. "You know I couldn't be any happier that you were the girl," He said smiling. "Joe when have you ever heard me sing though," Mitchie asked, "I mean I spent pretty much the entire summer being back up for Tess." Mitchie asked. "It's a long story, but basically it ended with me hiding out by the cafeteria window from crazy fans and I heard some girl singing on the piano, and that girl turned out to be you." Shane said. "Oh yeah," Mitchie blushed. "It stinks that the summer is over and you'll go back to your famous lifestyle and forget all about me.

Shane looked down at his feet for a minute he seemed really nervous. "So I was thinking maybe you could spend some time with me on tour that way we don't have to end just as we are getting started. "Shane!" Mitchie said leaning in and kissing him. "You are so sweet but there is now ay my parents will let me go." Shane looked hurt, "Well what if we worked something out with the agents where you could sing on tour with us?" Shane asked. "I couldn't Shane what about Peggy she won the contest I wouldn't want to steal her chance, and I still don't know how my parents would feel." Shane looked down again, "Maybe we should just stick to emails and phone calls Shane we will take it one day at a time and see what we could work out." Shane put his head down in his lap completely crushed by the rejection but was still scheming in his head to find a way to get Mitchie to go with him.

"Come on lets have some fun while we have time," Mitchie said standing up in the canoe. "Oh so that's how you want to play," Shane said charging towards Mitchie. "Shane! No!" Mitchie yelled out to try and stop him from pushing her in but it was too late. The two of them fell into the water and 

began splashing around. "You are so going to pay for that!" Mitchie yelled as she splashed Shane in the face. "Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it?" Shane asked. But before Mitchie had time to retaliate Shane had her backed up against the canoe and put his hand on the back of her head. He leaned in to kiss her and it got intense very quickly the both of them climbed back into the canoe only letting go of the lock they had on each other to make sure they didn't fall back in as they climbed up. At this point they were both laying down Mitchie growing more and more turned on by the feeling of Shane on top of her thighs. Suddenly Shane looked down at Mitchie, "Please don't be freaked out but I think I'm falling in love with you." Mitchie froze and before she had time to respond a light was flashing on them.

"Shane is that you," Jason yelled from across the lake. "Well obviously it him he said he was going out on the canoe," Nate yelled punching Jason in the arm. "Well I am just making sure maybe it was someone else." Jason responded. "Who else would it be?" Nate asked. "Anyone." Jason argued. "Anyone, going out on a canoe the night of final jam?" "SHUT UP!" Shane yelled from across the lake. "Oh look its Shane," Jason said. Nate rolled his eyes, "Come on Shane the agents need to talk to us now." Nate yelled across the lake. "Yeah man you know, time is money!" Jason yelled as the two of them walked back into the woods. The sounds of the two boys arguing though echoed throughout the woods as they walked away. Shane looked once more at Mitchie who still had that freaked out look on her face and kissed her on her forehead. "We will talk later okay." Shane rowed the canoe in and squeezed Mitchies hand one more time before he walked off in the direction of his brothers and into the camp office.

Inside the camp office Shane's father and two other agents Melanie and Rob were sitting around the table. "So we have a lot to talk about when it comes to your new sound, now I know we have never really seen eye to eye." "HA!" Shane laughed interrupting his dad. "Listen Shane we understand you are frustrated with us but maybe you should act your age for ten seconds and listen to what your father has to say," Melanie snapped. Shane's father continued, "We are willing to work with you and connect three Shane to maybe come to agree on the songs you choose to sing." "We want to re-invent everything, we have already scheduled studio time and the tour dates are being set." "Alright!" Jason said as he gave Nate a high five. "So what do you say Shane?" Chris asked. "I say that things need to be done our way or no way, this is our music and if we are going to build it up then we should get the last say in everything." Shane said becoming more intrigued by what the agents were presenting him. "Can I talk to Nate and Jason quickly?" Shane asked, and the three of them walked outside the camp office quickly.

"Guys I have an idea but I don't want to bring it up until I run it by you guys to make sure you are cool with it." Shane said. "Alright then, tell us what it is." Nate said. Shane started to explain to his band mates his new idea for their tour and CD. "That sounds like a good idea dude!" Jason said. "You guys are sure I won't ask if you aren't completely sure." Shane said. "You do what you have to we are behind you." Nate said patting Shane on the back and going back into the office.

"Okay so here's what we want," Shane said. If we are going to re-invent our name and everything then here is a great way to start. "I want the girl I sang with to join us on tour, and instead of 

having her open I want her and Peggy the contest winner to join us on stage for certain songs." The agents looked confused. "Okay so look at it this way, Connect three can come out and sing a couple of songs, and then me and Peggy will sing our song, then Peggy can sing the song she sang tonight." Shane started to explain. "Then Mitchie can come out and we can sing our duet, and she can sing a few of her songs, and then connect three, Mitchie and Peggy can end the concert with the song Mitchie sang tonight." Shane explained. The agents whispered to each other, "Well there are a few things we have to work out Shane and both Mitchie and Peggy would have to sign their names to our label and we have to book extra studio time." Melanie said. "I think we will be able to do it though," Shane's dad said sticking his hand out; Shane reached out and shook it. "Now we just have to get Mitchie and Peggy's parents to let them go." Shane said out loud. "Leave that to us," Chris said.

Shane was so excited, there was actually a chance that Mitchie would be able to not only join him on tour but she would be able to launch her own career as well. He was so excited he couldn't wait to tell her, he just hoped her parents would say yes. How could they so no though this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Shane was so excited and worried at the same time, he couldn't wait to find out if she could go.


	3. Chapter 3

Shane was so excitied that Mitchie might be able to join him on tour that there was no way he could see her again tonight, he knew she was going to want to talk about him saying he loved her but tonight was not the time. He picked up his phone and sent her a text, "Hey, I'm exhausted – going to bed. Meet me at the lake tmrrw at 12? Gnight, Shane xo." Shane walked back to his cabin in a complete daze, he just wanted to go to sleep so when he woke up him and Mitchie could start making plans for the tour. Shane put his head down on his pillow and closed his eyes dreaming of the fantastic night he had.

The next morning Mitchie must have stood in front of the mirror for at least ten minutes playing around with her hair and make-up. She was supposed to be meeting Shane in three minutes but she didn't fell like she looked pretty enough to go meet up with Shane. This wasn't just an ordinary guy this was Shane Grey. She knew that if Shane had heard that she was thinking like that he would freak but she couldn't help it. Even if Shane wanted Mitchie to treat him normal and not like a celebrity she couldn't help it he was this huge celebrity who had beautiful girls falling all over him all day you really couldn't blame her for feeling insecure. She looked at the clock, "Crap!" She yelled as she ran out the door she was going to be late.

Mitchie dashed towards the lake where Shane was sitting the edge of the dock with his feet in the lake staring at the sky. "Looking for something?" Mitchie asked as she approached him, "Or someone, your late." He said smiling as he looked up at her. Mitchie sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder. "I don't want tomorrow to come, you'll go back to your popstar lifestyle and I'll go back to school work and bordeum, this sucks." Mitchie sighed. "Mitchie you have to come on tour with me," Shane pleaded with his big puppy dog eyes. "Shane I wish I could and I hope you know that I would if I was allowed but there is no way," Mitchie said. "Yes you can," Shane said smiling. "Shane!" Mitchie said getting annoyed, but before she could say anything else Shane reached next to him and pulled out a folder labeled "This is me Tour, Featuring Connect Three, Peggy Richards and Mitchie Torres," Shane smiled and handed it to her. Mitchie looked confused, "What is this?"

"The agents want you to join Peggy and Connect Three on tour," Shane explained. Mitchie was completely speechless she didn't even know what to do so she just ripped the folder out of his hand and read through all the details inside. "Shane are you serious?" Mitchie yelped throwing both arms around his neck and kissing him. "But what about my mom," She stuttered out of pure excitement. "My agents met with her this morning, she was a little bit hesitant but she knows how talented you are and signed the contract all we need is your name and you are a signed to a two year deal with Popstar records." Shane said.

Both him and Mitchie got up and walked over to the office where Nate, Kevin, Peggy, Mrs. Torres and the agents were sitting. "Mitchie agreed to sign," Shane said walking in. Mitchie immediately ran over to her mom and gave her a huge hug to say thank you for letting her go. "Mitchie this is Melanie, Rob and Chris," they pretty much run popstar records," Nate said. "Hello Mitchie," Shane's dad said, "I'm Chris Grey," he said as he reached out his hand to shake hers. "Chris Grey?" Mitchie questioned as she shook his hand. "I see you have my son under some love spell, it is a pleasure meeting you, you have a lot of talent." Mitchie turned to Shane who turned red in the face.

"Well there must be a lot that has to be worked out over the next couple of week's right?" Mitchie questioned. "Leave that all to us," Rob said. "We booked studio time already for all three of you, its going to be hard work because we want to launch this tour as quickly as possible so songs need to be written and recorded." Melanie explained. "Well I already have some songs written if you want to look at them," Mitchie said reaching in her bag for her song book. Chris reached out his hand and took the book from her, "I'll look these over and we will let you know what we think." "Dad!" Shane yelled. "Son its fine we just need to look them over." Chris said.

"Now tomorrow you are all getting on the tour bus and are riding out to Orlando were we will start recording." Melanie explained. "We are hoping to get this done within a couple of weeks considering the boys already have some songs recorded and you two will only be singing three or four songs for the tour." "While on tour though we will be expecting you to continuing writing songs that way by the end of the tour we can work on your C.D.'s and release them the tour will be great promotion." Melanie said. Peggy and Mitchie looked at each other the two of them were so excited for this opportunity.

"Now Mitchie you just need to sign here, your mother has already looked over the contract and signed it so all we need is you and we can get going." Chris said pointing to the bottom of the contract. Mitchie picked up the pen and looked over at Shane for reassurance before signing the paper. It was official Mitchie Torres was about to start her career as a famous rock star with the greatest guy she could ever ask for at her side.

Once Mitchie signed the paper Chris picked it up and said, "Great now we have a bunch of business to take care of so you guys go and enjoy your last day at camp." "Alright Mitchie I have a lot of packing to do and some business to discuss with Brown regarding next year I will see you to prepare for dinner." Mrs. Torres said as she kissed her daughter goodbye. Shane nodded towards the door and the two of them walked out together hand in hand. "Your dad is your agent huh?" Mitchie was shocked she had never thought to ask Shane about what his parents were like. "Yeah when connect three first got started I thought who was better to trust with my songs and music but my own father so he signed on with the label and all of a sudden he goes on this power trip and completely destroys everything I had dreamed for the band." "Needless to say things between me and him haven't been well." Shane said. "Wow, well it looks like he is trying now though." Mitchie said. "It's all an act to me though he has destroyed everything good in my life, my music, my family and now he is trying to destroy you." Shane said.

"Shane if you think your dad is going to destroy me then why would you have me sign with the label?" Mitchie asked really confused. "Because with you around everything is okay, and trust me if I will never let my dad destroy what I have with you." Shane said walking Mitchie towards a group of people enjoying the last day of camp.

Mitchie and Shane spent the last day of camp with their friends but in the back of their head all they could think about was how awesome the next couple of months were going to be. Shane was also worried though last night he had told Mitchie that he loved her and they have yet to be able to talk 

about that. He was afraid that he freaked her out and that maybe she was avoiding the subject all together. He was trying not to worry though because now was Mitchie's time to say goodbye to her friends and they had the entire tour to talk about how he feels about her.

The day came and went quickly and before anyone could know it the last day of camp had ended and it was time for everyone to go back to their normal lives. Except for Mitchie of course who spent the entire night texting Shane about how nervous she was that she couldn't even sleep. It was all so thrilling for her, Mitchie Torres had spent most of her life being out casted by people and she was finally given a chance to be heard.

A/N- Hey guys sorry it took so long my family was visiting and I didn't have time to update. I am going to try and bang out these next few chapters to make up for it though. Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n-** Hey guys alright so I have been a little slow with starting this but that's because I've been busy. I am going to be moving quicker and more careful with what I put in the story. I was thinking about it and I had said in the story that they were going to be in the studio but I think in this chapter I am just going to briefly mention the time spent in the studio and move to the tour because that is what I want my story to center around. I don't want

We left off with the last night of camp and Mitchie and Peggy are going on tour with Connect three. And remember in the first chapter Shane said I love you to Mitchie so they are going to have to talk about that soon.

** Chapter Four-**

"Okay, so when you come to North Carolina I don't care when or where I am coming to your show and sitting back stage and we are hanging out every minute you are there." Caitlyn said hugging her friend goodbye. "And you have to promise you will text me at least three times a week to tell me all the awesome things that happened." She said as she finally let go of Mitchie. "I will and you better text me if anything exciting happens." Mitchie said getting teary eyed, "No you can't start crying then I will, and trust me nothing exciting will happen but if it does you will be the first to know." Caitlyn said as her mom pulled up. "Oh no," she said pouting her lips and hugging Mitchie one more time. "Bye Caitlyn," Mitchie yelled as the car pulled away.

Mitchie's eyes started to tear again, "Come here," Shane said pulling Mitchie into a hug. "Now I have to say goodbye to my mom this is going to suck." Mitchie said as her and Shane walked towards the cafeteria. "Thank you for everything Mrs. Torres I have never seen the kids so happy about the food here before." Brown said handing Mitchies mom a check. Mrs. Torres saw her daughter walk in and immediately became hysterical. "I can't believe my little girl is going to become rich and famous," Mrs. Torres said pulling Mitchie in and squeezing her till she almost couldn't breathe. "You better take care of yourself Mitchie and call me twice a day." "I am serious if anything goes wrong on this tour I am taking you right off of it I am so worried about you and if it wasn't for you father convincing me you wouldn't even be going." Mrs. Torres said. "Don't worry Connie Mitchie will be fine I promise," Shane said. "You better keep that promise or I will hunt you down." Connie said. Shane pulled back mildly frightened by Mitchie's mothers. "Mom!" Mitchie yelled in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I am just worried."

"It's okay Mrs. Torres I understand but we should probably start heading out to the bus now." Shane said picking up one of Mitchie's bags and leading the way towards the tour bus. The three of them headed out to the tour bus waiting in the camp parking lot. Mitchie hugged her mom goodbye one more time and Shane and Mitchie joined the rest of connect three and peggy to get on the bus.

The tour bus was beautiful there was a big screen TV, with a dvd player, the wii and xbox. It also had a kitchen two bathrooms, a back lounge room, and six bunk beds. Also there were two work stations set up dedicated to Mitchie and Peggy so they could work on their songs. "This is going ot be amazing!" Mitchie exclaimed walking around and touching everything she saw. "Do you guys really always live like this?" Peggy asked the boys. "Yeah it's cool and all but I don't know I miss home," Nate replied. "Yeah outside of this summer I haven't stayed home for more than two weeks in the past year," 

Jason said. "I bet you miss it," Mitchie said looking at Shane to hear his opinion. "Yeah well I get the top bunk!" Shane yelled grabbing his stuff and dashing for the beds. The rest of them looked at each other and then ran for the beds as well throwing their stuff on the one they wanted.

They all began to joke and laugh about all the things that happened at camp until Rob, Melanie and Chris got on the bus. "Alright guys we have a couple of hours till we get to the studio so take this time to relax because once we get to Orlando its going to be non-stop work," Melanie said. "Alright just so you know when we get there connect three you are going to come with me to discuss songs and producers, Peggy you will go with Melanie and Mitchie will go with Chris," Rob explained. Shane went completely red in the face, "Why isn't my dad working with us?" He questioned. "Well because there seems to be some tension and we think it's for the best if you guys work separately right now." Rob said. Mitchie squeezed Shane's hand hoping he would get the signal to drop the subject for now.

"We will be following you guys in the escalade and we will see you in Orlando!" Melanie said as the three of them walked off the bus. Shane threw the water bottle he was drinking at the wall opposite him. "Shane!" Nate yelled "Chill out!" Shane jumped off his bunk, "The day I thought I could trust my dad and asked him to help is officially the worst day of my life," he said as he stormed into the back lounge.

Mitchie got up and followed him, "Shane?" she said unsure if she wanted her to follow him. He had his head down in his hands. She sat down next to him and put her arm around him, "You want to tell me about it?" She asked. "I don't trust him, I should have never trusted him, and I can see what he is trying to do with you Mitchie." Mitchie looked confused. "My dad has always been jealous of me; he has a problem anger problems and emotional problems." Shane confessed. "It was not easy for me and my mom living with him but he was my dad and I so badly wanted to look up to him but instead he looked up to me and depended on my career to feed his own dreams." "And now he sees that I am happy with someone and ever since my mom left he hasn't been happy." Shane kissed Mitchie on the cheek, "please promise to not listen to what he says about me if he does and promise me that you will stick by me, I am really going to need you!" Shane pleaded.

Mitchie placed her hand on Shane's face and kissed him softly, "I'll be here the entire time Shane for whatever you need." Shane smiled, "I love you," he whispered. Mitchie drew back for a minute caught off guard again, "you don't have to say anything yet Mitchie its fine trust me whether you feel it or not I am so glad you are here." Shane said. Mitchie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him more passionately then she has ever kissed before. It was so much for Mitchie to handle especially considering she had never felt like this about someone before. The two of them laid down continuing their make out session finally Mitchie let go and moved her head up to the pillow. "Will you lay with me for a little?" Mitchie asked, Shane moved up next to her and she put her head on his chest. The two of them fell asleep like that and even though they both didn't want to admit it they were really scared about what was going to happen over the next couple of months.

**A/n**- Hey I had a request for some Nate and Caitlyn, I was thinking about it. I might bring them in later on because I am going to have the tour go to Caitlyn's town so her and Mitchie could meet up so stay tuned and see what happens. Keep reviewing and let me know what you guys think!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- hey guys I have been having some writers block but I made this chapter pretty long to make up for how long it took. If you guys could leave me some ideas of what you want me to write that would be great! Anyway we left off with the five of them going into the studio and starting the tour. So here you go!

**Chapter five-**

The next few weeks were a blur for both Mitchie and Shane. Mr. Grey had approved a few of Mitchie's songs for the tour. Recording was difficult at first but Shane was there to coach her through it all. Shane was a lot happier as well connect threes songs were coming out better than ever. With the recording wrapper up and everything all five of the kids were wiped out. They had been singing their brains out all day for the past two weeks and with the "This is me" concert C.D. ready to hit the stores it was time for them to hit the road.

Mitchie and Shane's relationship had grown so much over the weeks of recording. They both leaned on each other for help with music, friends and family. With Mitchie's music going so well the hostility between Shane and his father had died down a little but Shane was still on edge around his father because he wasn't sure how much he could trust him.

The five of them piled back on to the tour bus and finally get settled in for real. "Alright guys we are going to kick the tour off right here in Florida. Tonight you are performing in Disney world and tomorrow then down to Fort Lauderdale to play a stadium down there. Then you have a day to relax and then we fly to Texas. You are all scheduled for a CD signing at the mall though in about two hours so we need you all to get into hair and make-up now. We are a little crunched for time so we need you guys to move!" Melanie explained. "I am so tired!" Mitchie exclaimed. "Yeah get used to it," Jason snapped. Shane gave him the death glare, "Sorry Mitchie, I'm just cranky" Jason said.

"Well at least there is a party tonight, me and Shane's friend David who is on the Disney channel wants to see us while we are here." Nate said looking down at his phone. "We should meet him at this night club around 10:00, it will be fun!" Nate yelled. "I don't know," Peggy said, "I mean we have our first show tomorrow is that really the best idea?" She asked. "Shane you know you want to go!" Jason said really excited. "Yeah definitely," He said giving his band mate a high five. "Mitchie are you going to come?" Nate asked. Mitchie wasn't really into it she had never really been to a night club before but she sure as hell didn't want her boyfriend going without her. "Yeah of course," Mitchie said trying to play it cool.

"Alright then it's settled!" Nate said picking his phone up and going to the back room to call his friend. Shane gave Mitchie a weird look, "Are you sure you want to go?" He asked "I mean its going to be pretty intense." "And you don't think I can handle it?" She asked. "Well do you do this kind of thing?" Shane asked. Mitchie assumed that Shane was referring to the more intense part of the celebrity life, drinking and drugs and what not. Well of course Mitchie had never really done any of that, but how would Shane know and she wanted to be able to keep up with Shane's lifestyle. "Of course I've been to clubs and stuff before," Mitchie said.

They tour bus pulled up to the mall and they all piled off the bus into a crowd of raging fans screaming the boys names. The CD signing continued on with girls screaming out Shane, Nate and Jason's names a lot of the fans weren't really sure who Peggy and Mitchie were yet so they felt pretty out of place. Every once in a while though some older brother of a connect three fan would comment on how beautiful Mitchie was which boosted her self esteem. She couldn't help it girls were falling all over Shane and not just young five year olds but there were kids their age as well. She really couldn't wait for the singing to be over so after a couple of hours the mall had cleared out and it was finally time for them to get ready to go out.

That night Mitchie was so nervous Peggy had opted not to go because of the show the next day and she didn't want to screw anything up with being out late. Mitchie was jealous that Peggy had the option to stay in because she knew that this could be a bad idea but at the same time she wanted to be able to keep up with Shane's lifestyle. Mitchie pulled out this tight halter black dress she bought a million years ago but never actually decided to wear. She did that thing where she stares at the mirror forever evaluating her entire body and picking at all her flaws. She wasn't exactly pleased with herself but then she heard someone come up behind her, "Wow!" Shane said completely stunned by how beautiful she looked. "Really are you sure?" Mitchie said self consciously. Before Shane could answer Jason barged in, "Yo Mitchie looks hot bro," he said to Shane.

Mitchie blushed, "There's your answer," Shane said throwing his arms around her. Jason took the hint and walked away. "You look so hot," Shane whispered before kissing her neck, "every girl is going to be so jealous of you." Shane kissed her cheek, "are you sure you want to go?" He asked seductively raising one of his eyebrows. Mitchie was positive she didn't want to go but she knew that they had to, "Of course Shane we have to go your friends are counting on you to be there and besides its not like we will be alone here anyway Peggy is here." Mitchie said. Shane looked disappointed but knew she was right.

Mitchie threw on some heels and some perfume and the four of them got off the bus and into the limo waiting for them. Inside the limo were David, Chelsea and Ashley all people that Mitchie had recognized from different TV shows and music videos. They were all super excited to see connect three especially Chelsea Mitchie could tell by the look she got from her when she got into the limo that this girl had a special interest in Shane. Shane probably already knew that though because he pulled Mitchie close to him and kissed her before introducing her to everyone in the limo.

When they pulled up outside the night club and got out Mitchie was almost blinded by the flashes, photographers were everywhere screaming their names. "Shane! Who is that girl?" One reporter asked, "Are you two dating?," screamed another. Mitchie couldn't believe how much attention she was getting. "Just ignore them," Shane said taking her hand and escorting her into the club.

Mitchie could barley here herself think when they got inside the music was so loud and the lights kept flashing she could barely see. "Alright guy's first round is on me!" David yelled heading for the bar. "You don't have to drink if you don't want to," Shane said to Mitchie. "No I want to don't even worry," She said trying to be confident. David came back with the bartended and a tray of shots. 

Everyone picked one up and the smell of the shot was just enough to make Mitchie puke she was afraid of how it was going to taste. "Tequila?" Jason said smelling the shot, "Dude we have a show tomorrow," He said to Shane. But Shane was already pouring the shot down his throat; Jason rolled his eyes and did the same. Suddenly everyone's eyes were on Mitchie, "What's the matter the little baby afraid?" Chelsea said mocking Mitchie. Shane gave her the death stare and when he looked back Mitchie had downed the shot and even though no one else noticed she was about ready to vomit.

Yet once the burning sensation went down it was time to drink some more. After three more shots and a couple of drinks everything went a little fuzzy. Her and Shane were dancing all night and drinks just kept coming her way. Since Mitchie had never drank before she continued to drink with Shane not even realizing he probably had a higher tolerance then her. "I- I- I love you," Mitchie slurred out to Shane in the middle of the dance floor. Shane looked at her and smiled, "Mitchie your drunk," he said. "Nahhhh," she said laughing. Chelsea pulled Shane and Mitchie off the dance floor and over to the bar, "these are for you two," she said pointing to the jagerbombs on the bar counted. Before Shane could stop Mitchie though she downed the entire drink. "Mitchie that probably wasn't a good idea," but before she had time to respond everything in Mitchie's mind went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six-**

"Dude just wake her up," "No just leave her alone she had a rough night!" "And whose fault is that?" Mitchie was only half conscience by this point but she heard some arguing going on around her. Mitchie opened her eyes and looked down at herself she was in one of Shane's shirts and she smelt like crap. "Look what you did dude!" Shane said punching Nate. Mitchie was completely confused and felt like she had been run down by a truck. "How are you feeling?" Shane asked putting his hand on her head. Mitchie could barely speak she just sat there staring at Shane. "What?" She asked when she was finally able to say something.

All of a sudden Mitchie thought back to last night and of the bits and pieces she remembered she became really embarrassed. "Oh my God!" She said sitting up, "I am so sorry," she said hugging Shane. "Mitchie its fine," he said rubbing her back. "What happened?" She asked. "You probably don't want to know," he said. Mitchie looked at him begging with her eyes to tell her what happened. "Okay, well you drank about as much as I did, which all things considered was probably not a good thing, but by the time I realized it was too late." "So after the jagerbomb you pretty much turned around and threw up on Chelsea's shoes and when I tried to tell you that you had enough to drink you told me I wasn't your dad and you took another shot." "You went back out onto the dance floor and tried to dance with Jason which was pretty funny until you threw up on the floor." By this point Mitchie had buried her head into the pillow. Ashley took you into the bathroom where you threw up again, and then when she tried to take you back out to me you passed out by the bathroom." Shane started to laugh. "Shane, that's not funny!" She yelled.

"Last night it wasn't funny, I was really worried about you," He said climbing onto her bed. "Mitchie I had to carry you back to the tour bus and I stayed up all night making sure that you were okay," he said, "But now that I know that you are okay and thinking back to you dancing with Jason I can't help but laugh." Mitchie layed down in his lap. "I feel like I am going to die." She said almost in tears. "Well this should help," Nate said bringing her some Advil and a cup of water. "I'm sorry," Mitchie said. "For what?" Nate asked, "Trust me you are not the only one to ever get so drunk you throw up and pass out he said looking at Shane. "But I hate to make things worse but we have a sound check in two hours so you need to get up." Nate said walking away. Mitchie buried her head into Shane's lap and started to cry. Her head felt like it was going to explode and she was going to have to sing in front of a million people tonight.

"Mitchie it is totally fine sweetheart, people make mistakes just know not to do it again," he said caressing the back of her head. "Come on Mitchie you might want to take a shower, before the sound check we have to go over our outfits with the stylist," Peggy said. Mitchie lifted her head and it felt like it weighed a million pounds. Shane jumped off her bed and helped her down and over to the shower. "You'll be fine just sit down and relax a shower always makes me feel better," Shane said kissing her forehead.

Mitchie dragged herself into the shower and sat down still completely embarrassed by the night before. This is not the way I want to start off this tour Mitchie thought to herself. Mitchie was so 

nervous for tonight now she could barley lift her head, her voice was sore and she was extremely tired. In any normal circumstance Mitchie would been freaking out by now but now with her first hangover and the embarrassment of last night hanging over her head the little butterflies in her stomach have now tripled in size and were making her stomach turn. She felt like she was going to be sick again, when she was done with her shower she went straight to the toilet and vomited afterward she started to feel a little bit better.

She came out of the bathroom and Shane handed her a cup of coffee. "Alright babe, you and Peggy are going off with Melanie and the stylist so you can try on outfits and what not," Shane said. "And then you guys are going to meet us at the sound check." Mitchie buried her head in Shane's chest and he leaned down to kiss her forehead. Melanie got on the bus, "Alright guys pack up your stuff we are staying in a hotel tonight, just leave your bags here and Chris and Rob will take them up to the rooms later. "Now Mitchie and Peggy come with me to meet your stylist so we can figure out what you guys will wear tonight," Mitchie kissed Shane on the cheek before dragging her herself off the bus.

"Alright Mitchie this is your dressing room make yourself comfortable there's some food and coffee over there if you want some and your stylist will be in soon," Melanie said opening the door to Mitchie's dressing room. "Now Peggy you follow me, your room is this way." The two of them left and Mitchie had a look around the room wasn't as glamorous as she had thought but at this point all that mattered was the couch was comfortable. Mitchie sat down and put her head on the pillow her head still felt like a million pounds but luckily her nausea had finally gone away. Just as she closed her eyes there was a knock at the door. Mitchie immediately perked up not wanting anyone to know that she was hung over. "Hello Mitchie Torres, I'm Alice your stylist it is a pleasure to meet you, my kids think you are great!" She said sticking her hand out to shake Mitchie's. "Nice to meet you how do they know who I am?" Mitchie asked confused.

"You didn't know the label aired the footage of you and Shane's duet and Peggy's song so people would know of you and Peggy before the show." Alice explained. "Alright let's start picking out some clothes for you to wear." Alice started rummaging through the clothes rack, "How about this," she said handing Mitchie a light blue button down with a yellow dress to put over it and pink leggings. Mitchie quickly changed and turned around to show Alice, "You look beautiful, here put these heels on and I think we have your first outfit!" She exclaimed. "As for the outfit you will wear to come out for the finale how about something simple like these jeans and this black and white tee-shirt?" Alice asked. Mitchie nodded, "Are you sure you are the one who has to wear this not me?" Alice asked. "It looks great Alice really this was a lot simpler then I had anticipated." Mitchie laughed throwing on the jeans and t-shirt. Mitchie felt stunning in both of the outfits and she was finally getting the confidence she needed and was beginning to feel better.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, but before either one of them could answer a girl barged in, "Aunt Alice Chris needs you to help Shane apparently his stylist is an idiot and he is demanding you come help," said the girl who walked in. Mitchie recognized her from the night before it was Chelsea the girl who was rude to her. "Mitchie this is my niece Chelsea, Chel stay with her while I go fix this problem," Alice said closing the door behind her.

"Hi," Mitchie said politely. "You're looking better," Chelsea snapped. Mitchie turned red, "Yeah I am really sorry about last night okay I don't even remember," she tried to explain. "I bet you don't." Mitchie rolled her eyes, "Did I do something to you?" Mitchie asked with an attitude. "Besides throwing up on me no you didn't do anything to me I am just cranky and stressed live shows are always so busy." But before Chelsea could finish Mitchie cut her off, "What do you mean?" Mitchie asked confused. "Oh I am an assistant at the label mostly to Chris you know just in case acting on Disney doesn't work out I have an in at the label," Mitchie was confused and didn't care about the fact that she works for the label, "No I mean what do you mean by live show?" Mitchie asked really concerned. "Well not really live they are recording the show tonight and airing it on hot tunes you know for the press and what not," Mitchie's face turned bright red and she began to get nervous again she walked over to the table to grab a cup cake. "Oh crap Shane told me not to say anything until after the show and I forgot; I am so sorry forget I said anything." Mitchie got really angry, "Forget you said anything! How could I forget and you told me on purpose," Mitchie yelled. "Oh stop I did not look you're not the only one who is nervous," Chelsea said half laughing. "Now calm down and I wouldn't eat that if I was you the camera adds an extra ten pounds and trust me those are ten pounds you don't need," Chelsea said opening the door and giving Mitchie a nasty look before leaving.

"Alright Mitchie I think your outfits are set so just get changed and I will have these steamed and ready for tonight," Alice said coming back in the room. Mitchie's mind was racing her heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to explode. "Mitchie are you okay?" Peggy asked concerned at how pale Mitchie looked. Instead of answering Mitchie fell to the floor, "Mitchie!" Peggy yelled, "Shane come here quickly," she yelled over to Shane. Shane raced over, "hey Mitchie hey look at me what's wrong?" "Do you need some water, Jason get water!" He yelled really concerned. Mitchie's panic attack ended, "No don't I'm fine just nervous and tired, I'm sorry." Mitchie said as she began to get up but before she could do it by herself Shane picked her up and took her into his dressing room. "Do Peggy's sound check first," he said to Jason before closing the door.

"Mitchie are you sure you are okay, I know you are hung over but you don't look good," Shane asked concerned. "No I'm fine just really nervous I mean outside of final jam I have never sung in front of a live crowd before and I don't want to mess up." Shane pulled her over into a big hug, "you are so talented and I know you are going to do great, I will be backstage the whole time if you ever get nervous just look over and sing to me," Mitchie smiled and was even going to bring up her saying I love you to Shane last night but decided to wait until the time was right.

The sound check didn't go as well as Mitchie hoped but Shane and the agents thought she did great for a first run through. Mitchie was trying to get over the fact that she thought her voice still sounded scratchy. The rest of the day was so stressful though she didn't even have time to be nervous anymore. By the time her nerves set back in the stadium started to become crowded with people and the lights began to dim. Connect three ran out onto the stage, "Thank you Orlando!" Shane screamed. "Alright guys we have a great show for you tonight and first we would like to introduce our friend and winner of the final jam at Camp Rock Peggy Richards!" Nate yelled, "Wish me luck," Peggy said looking at Mitchie before going out on stage.

Mitchie watched from the side amazed at how awesome Peggy was doing. Shane stood there holding Mitchie's hand and as every song Peggy sung passed meant it was closer to Mitchie's turn to go and the more nervous she got. "You are going to be amazing," Shane said kissing her cheek and then walking out onto the stage with his band mates. "Alright guys give it up for Peggy!" Nate yelled, "Wasn't she great," Jason said giving her a hug. "This next girl is really amazing and extremely special, and she was also discovered at camp rock," Shane said. "Alright guys put your hands together for Mitchie Torres!" Mitchie closed her eyes and took a deep breath this was it and she walked out onto the stage.

**A/N-** Just to respond to Mira94, and I wanted to hear from all of you with your thoughts on this. I know it's a little out of character for them to be going out and getting drunk and what not and I am sure they aren't like that in real life. But the plot line is revolved around how the rock and roll lifestyle may be to much for Mitchie to handle and there are going to be themes of alcohol and mentions of drugs and other things but don't worry I would never want to place Mitchie in a bad light and I am trying hard not to. I understand anyones concerns about how she would be portrayed but trust me it's all building up to the idea I have for the ending and it will be a good one and she will most defiantly be portrayed in the best way possible. Let me know what you think though about the plot line.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright I left off with Mitchie going out to sing her first concert. I am not going to write about her entire set but just her and Shane walking off the stage after their performance of this is me.**

**Chapter Seven- **

Mitchie and Shane linked hands and took a bow, the crowd was screaming and Mitchie was smiling from ear to ear. The two of them ran off stage and Mitchie jumped into Shane's arms planting a kiss on his lips. Shane turned and kissed Mitchie on the cheek before he grabbed a water bottle and ran on stage, it was Connect Three's turn to perform.

Mitchie stood there completely mesmerized by the sound of Shane's voice and was lost in thoughts of her performance. Although she decided to block out the memories of her first song which didn't go as well as she had hoped by the time the last song came her voice was as powerful as it could be. Suddenly she felt someone grab her arm and drag her back stage, "Mitchie what are you doing you have to get changed for the finale don't you remember!" Chelsea yelled. "I refuse to let you ruin my job when you've already ruined everything else!" Mitchie looked at her confused. "Go get changed then get your damn make-up touched up you can see your acne coming through then come to me to get your mic on when you are done," Chelsea said half slamming the door to Mitchie's dressing room before opening it again, "and remember what I said, you might want to suck it in," She said laughing trying to leave the room this time. Mitchie got furious and before she could shut the door Mitchie through her shoe at Chelsea's head. "Chill the fuck out Mitchie, Shane hates girls with a temper," Chelsea said finally leaving for good.

Mitchie got dressed and picked up her phone, "Cait I'm calling you after the show we need to talk asap," she hit the send button on her phone and walked over to get her make-up done. "You did really great," Peggy said sitting next to her. "Thanks you too I am not as nervous now but can I tell you I really can't stand Chelsea I don't know what her problem is," Mitchie said rolling her eyes. "Tell me about it before she growled at me," Peggy laughed. "You two stage right now!" Melanie said, "Chelsea will be there to mic you." Mitchie rolled her eyes "Oh and just so you know we are staying at a hotel tonight and we will meet in the conference room to discuss tonight's performance," Melanie said before walking away.

The two of them got up and ran to the side of the stage Chelsea was sitting there laughing on the phone, "Yeah I don't know what Shane see's in her it's completely absurd," Mitchie laughed, "Mic us before we tell Chris you are sitting on the phone during a concert and not doing your job," Mitchie snapped. She rolled her eyes and put the microphones on, Peggy and Mitchie waited for Connect Three to end their set and run off the stage. The lights finally dimmed on stage and Connect Three ran off. "You guys ready for the encore?" Nate asked looking around. They all waited as the fans continued to scream and cheer calling out each of their names.

Rob came up to them "Alright guys this is your finale so go out there and rock it!" He said pushing them all out onto the stage. Nate went and sat at the grand piano while Peggy and Jason picked up two acoustic guitars and sat on one side of the stage. Mitchie and Shane linked hands and sat on the two stools in the front of the stage. Nate, Peggy and Jason began to play a slower version of Mitchie's 

song this is me which they had picked as the final number because of the name of the tour. Mitchie and Shane belted out the song with the rest of them joining in on different parts. The power of their voices echoed through the stadiums and to Mitchie's surprise some kids even knew the words which to Mitchie was so humbling she couldn't believe it.

Halfway through the song though Mitchie felt the Microphone begin to slip off of her face and she had to catch it and hold the pack clipped on to her back with one hand and try to rehook it around her ear which was so distracted to her that she lost her place. Luckily Shane was singing and no one really noticed. When the song was done the five of them took a bow and ran off the stage. "You know for someone who wants an in at the label you might want to learn to do your job right," Mitchie yelled throwing her microphone into Chelsea's chest. Chelsea tried to give a confused look like she didn't know what Mitchie was talking about but none of them were buying it.

"Don't give us that look Chelsea," Shane said running after Mitchie. Chelsea then turned towards Nate and Jason, "One of these days you have to get over it, he loves her and she's better then you!" Nate said also throwing his Mic into Chelsea's chest as well. "Yeah!" Jason said confused, "Wait who is better than her?" Nate rolled his eyes, "Come on!"

They all headed back to the hotel which was right by the stadium and after checking in they all met in the conference room that was connecting Rob and Chris' room. "Alright guys great first show, now tomorrow some of the footage will be airing on Hot Tunes for promotion and what not." Chris explained. Shane squeezed Mitchie's hand assuming she would be surprised by the news of the footage being aired on TV but Mitchie couldn't even pretend to be shocked because she already knew. So she just put a smile on. We have a few things to talk about though so tomorrows show could be even better then tonight.

"Alright Peggy really good but a little pitchy and try not to relay on your backing vocals and music they aren't going to be there that much longer so just because they are now doesn't mean you have room for error." Melanie said. "Mitchie try to look at the audience more than at Shane and the side stage," Chris said and Mitchie looked down a little embarrassed she hadn't even noticed that she was looking over at him that much. "And also be careful with your microphone," but before Chris could continue Mitchie cut in, "Maybe your assistant should spend less time on the phone backstage and pay attention to what she is doing." Mitchie said smirking at Chelsea. "No one else seemed to have a problem," Chelsea said back with a sharp attitude. "Oh and I wonder why!" Mitchie yelled standing up.

"Do I sense a feud?" Melanie whispered to Chris loudly so everyone else could hear. "And why would there be a feud?" Mitchie asked sitting down and really confused. "I didn't even do anything to her." Chelsea laughed, "Except throw up on me," Chelsea said giving the exact same smirk right back at Mitchie. Shane turned and gave the death glare at Chelsea and put his arm around Mitchie hoping the fight would die down but before anyone could say anything Jason pointed at the TV, "Look we are on hot tunes!" Jason exclaimed. "Move over Lindsay, Ashley and Chelsea there is a new star in town and not only will she steal your fame but she will steal your boyfriend as well." Said the host on hot tunes and Mitchie turned to Shane with a confused look.

"Mitchie Torres has joined the boys of Connect Three straight from Camp Rock who at first was thought to be another Chelsea Michaels has show otherwise." "The 16 year old has not only stolen her spot light but also her rumored boyfriend rock star Shane Gray but she has also proved to be 100 times better." "Tomorrow at three we will be airing the footage of their first show on the _This is me_ tour. The room went quiet Mitchie looked back and forth between Shane and Chelsea, "Oh so that's why there would be a feud," Mitchie said storming out of the room.

"Mitchie wait!" Shane yelled but she slammed the door of the conference room. Shane turned to Nate for help because his best friend always knew how to handle these situations. Shane put his head down into his hands he knew that this would eventually come out but he wanted to be the one to tell her not the TV. "Alright let's just end the meeting here I guess get some rest we have a busy day tomorrow!" Rob said not knowing what else to say. Shane got up and stormed out of the room Chelsea tried to grab him but he pushed her off of him before she got to say anything. He went straight to his room and slammed the door.

"I'll be right back guys," Nate said. He walked outside and along the back path towards the garden by a lake Mitchie was sitting there looking out across the lake and seemed to be on the phone. Nate stood back to let her talk he didn't want to interrupt her. "Yeah Caitlyn things are great on tour, I wish that you could be here though." "Yeah I know but we will be in North Carolina in a couple of weeks." "Things with Shane are great" Nate could hear her voice shaking and that was the sign that she was crying, he walked up over to her. "Hey can I sit?" Nate asked, Mitchie shook her head and moved over on the bench to let him sit. Nate grabbed the phone from her, "Hey Caitlyn it's Nate I don't know if you remember me from final jam," "Yeah Mitchie is fine I will have her call you later okay." Nate said to Caitlyn hanging up the phone.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here," Mitchie said confused. "Yeah but you and I both know Shane doesn't know how to handle situations like this." Nate explained. "Yeah well what about me? I can't handle this she is horrible to me!" Nate laughed, "I know how you feel she is horrible to everyone who gets in the way of her and Shane," Mitchie shuddered at the thought. "You are such a threat to her career don't let her get to you and if I know Shane which I do he's ready to punch himself right now or he actually is." Nate gave Mitchie a hug as she stood up, "And he would kill me for saying this but he told me you're the kind of person he won't let get away from him." Mitchie blushed, "Go upstairs he'll be waiting by your room I promised." Mitchie hugged Nate one more time before going back to the hotel. Mitchie looked at her hotel door and there was no sign of Shane, Nate shrugged his shoulder and went into his room.

Mitchie opened and slammed the door but immediately regretted that because she assumed Peggy was sleeping. "You're still mad," said a voice that sounded nothing like Peggy but more manly. Mitchie looked up and Shane was sitting at the edge of her bed in the dark.

A/N- Alright guys let me know what you think and just for anyone who was wondering the girls I mentioned, Chelsea, Ashley and Lindsay are just girls who have their fame through Disney and I wanted to make it look like Mitchie was a threat to them because she is amazing!


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright guys this chapter is going to suck a little but there has to be smitchie drama eventually. The last chapter left off with Mitchie finding out that Shane and Chelsea used to date. So they are going to get in a pretty head argument over it.**

**Chapter 8:**

"Furious and hurt and confused," Mitchie said half walking towards him but making sure to keep her distance. "I don't get and I am not even that mad that you have an ex-girlfriend but because you keep me around this horrible girl and don't even tell me why she treats me like crap." Mitchie said leaning up against the hotel wall and holding back tears. She laughed, "I mean Shane I found out on Hot Tunes!"

"Mitchie we weren't dating we were just…," but before Shane finished that sentence he realized what he was about to say. "Oh that's just great," Mitchie said banging her fist against the wall. "Mitchie please understand you mean everything to me and I don't want to do anything to mess that up," Shane pleaded, "Look I've never really dated someone before so don't blame me if I don't exactly know how it works." Mitchie rolled her eyes, "Shane you may not realize but I am not only your girlfriend but I am a teenage girl who watches TV and reads magazines and up until camp rock I was just another fan so don't tell me you've never had a girlfriend before!" Mitchie yelled.

Mitchie felt the anger rise in her but she pushed the tears that were building up back behind her eyes she didn't want Shane to get a hold of her emotions again. "Well I have had girls that I've hung out with for a couple of weeks but it was nothing like what we had and definitely not exclusive," Shane explained, "I have never gotten to know a girl like I gotten to know you before," Mitchie laughed "Yeah only what's underneath the clothes but not underneath the skin right." Shane was getting frustrated because he could see that she wasn't getting what he was saying.

"Mitchie stop it!" Shane yelled but before he continued Mitchie cut him off, "No I'll never be like those other girls the only guy I kissed was Tim Backer behind the swing set in fourth grade during recess." Shane walked towards her, "So what's your point?" he asked. "My point is that you're a rock star who is far more experienced then me and sometimes I wonder if I can keep up with your lifestyle," Mitchie said with a sour tone. Shane was taken it back by what she had said, "What does that mean I brought you on this tour to make you a part of my lifestyle," Shane snapped anger burning up inside of him. How could Mitchie be this angry over this situation he was becoming extremely hurt and angry over the situation.

"You drink and party and do things with girls I could never think of doing and I came into this knowing there was a part of you I didn't know about and tonight with Chelsea and last night at the party that was just the beginning so I am sorry for being freaked out." Mitchie snapped without thinking about what she was saying. In fact she wasn't even sure why she was saying that she was just angry and frustrated and didn't know how to convey how she was feeling. It was easier for her to just push Shane away than to just actually admit that it was really hard for her to adjust to this change in lifestyle.

"You need to take a good look at where you are we are going to be on tour for another 6 months at least and than its back in the recording studio, there are award ceremonies and parties and tabloids and sooner or later you are going to have to stop calling it my lifestyle and realize that it is yours too!" Shane said raising his voice. Mitchie didn't know what to say but one question was boiling up inside of her and she didn't know how to stop herself from asking, "Are you a virgin?!" Mitchie yelled right after she asked her eyes widened and she threw her hands over her mouth. She knew she was wrong to ask at this time but she couldn't take it back now that she said it.

Shane's mouth dropped the room went completely silent the two of them just stared at each other Shane didn't even know what to say, "Mitchie…. I," Shane stuttered but before he could finish Mitchie cut in, "No forget it I don't want to know you lying to me was enough for one night," she snapped fighting back the tears forming in her eyes. Shane started pacing, "You know you can really be a child sometimes and you are the last person who should be saying anything about me not telling the truth because if I remember correctly your entire summer was based on a lie."Shane continued, "You know what I should be mad not you because I have been putting my heart on the line for you and what do I get you only telling me you love me only under the influence, lies, and getting asked whether or not I'm a virgin!" Shane opened the door and turned around, "By the way I'm not a virgin!" Shane yelled before slamming the door.

Shane was even madder he knew he shouldn't have said that but she made him so upset. He stormed into the room him and Jason were sharing. Peggy Jason and Nate were watching a movie but they all stopped and looked at him. "Everyone out sorry Peggy you can go back to your room now I'm going to stay here tonight," Jason looked disappointed, "But me and Peggy were going to make a birdhouse." Jason said obliviously. "JUST GET OUT!" Shane yelled and the three of them left the room Nate turned around, "Shane what is going on?" He asked closing the door as the other two left.

"I am so sick of this lying and yelling and everything I thought this was all over I thought Mitchie was different." Shane said sitting on the couch and putting his face into his hands. "Mitchie is different but you have been living this way since you were sixteen for the past three years you have had time to adjust to this way of living while Mitchie is new to this." Nate explained, "She is getting used to being in the spot light and being able to have more freedom all while adjusting to her first boyfriend," Shane looked up at Nate finally understanding that this fight was not worth it.

"Get some sleep dude and think this all through Mitchie is a great girl and she loves you whether she says it to you or not," Nate said. "Tomorrow you two can talk it all over and I am sure you will work it out." Shane rolled his eyes, "I doubt it I told her I wasn't a virgin." Nate laughed, "Wow dude for someone who has a lot of experience with girls you really know how to seriously fuck things up." Shane got in his bed and closed his eyes. He knew he really fucked up and he was going to have to figure out a way to fix this.

**A/N- Yeah so I told you this chapter was going to suck a little bit but all relationships have their problems. And again I know that Mitchie and Shane are a bit out of character but its only for the sake of the plot line. Review and lemme know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine-**

Mitchie rolled over in her bed for the thousandth time that night she had pretty much gotten no sleep but she wasn't expecting to get much shut eye after the debacle that occurred in her room the night before. She spent the entire night texting Caitlyn and when three in the morning rolled around she finally decided that maybe she should get some sleep. It was like this game she was playing with herself she would close her eyes and then face the left of the room two seconds later she would roll around and face the left way then it was time for her to roll and face up. Every now and then she would flip her pillow over or come out from the blankets. It was this one going game and she was sure by the sound of it that he constant moving was keep Peggy awake. She rolled over one more time and this time she actually got out of bed it was seven in the morning and Mitchie gave in, she wasn't going to be getting any sleep. Instead she slipped quietly into the bathroom and sent one more text to Cait to let her know that her attempt at any sleep had failed miserably.

Shane wasn't getting any much sleep either, granted Jason's constant snoring and sleep talking wasn't helping his situation. But unlike Mitchie's problems of having an on going battle with the position she would fall asleep in Shane sat up in his bed not making an attempt to go to sleep. He had a notebook opened in front of him with pages full of songs that he wrote while away at camp. He read through them all some of them inspired by the friendships he made, others inspired by reflection on the past three years of his life, and of course the songs that Mitchie had inspired him to write. Reading these songs made him long for summer and made him wish that him and Mitchie could have just stayed at camp rock forever away from his father, and the press, and of course crazy ex-girlfriends like Chelsea.

Shane's phone buzzed he looked over at his clock it was seven it the morning and his dad was looking to see him downstairs. Shane rolled his eyes and snuck out of the room attempting to not interrupt Jason babbling on about birds in his sleep. He went downstairs and met his dad in the dining area with Melanie. "Great," Shane whispered to himself, Melanie and Chris Shane's dad were the two main agents of the recording label and even though Rob wasn't there he knew that was going to be some business thing that Shane just didn't want to deal with right now.

"Shane good morning," Melanie said smiling at him, "sit down son," Chris followed up with. Shane sat down and the table went quiet really fast. Shane was rather confused so he cut in to break the silence, "Look guys whatever business you have to settle with me now really isn't the best time I haven't gotten any sleep last night," Shane explained. "No its nothing to do with business actually but we are worried about you, how are things with Mitchie if this is too much to handle with her being here we can call off the tour and you two can work separately," Chris said almost pleased with himself to suggest that Mitchie and Shane should be apart. Shane got pretty angry at that thought, "Why on earth would I want that?" Shane asked even though he and Mitchie were fighting there was no way he would want her to leave the tour then they would never be able to fix this problem.

"Look Shane Mitchie is a great girl but we are just saying that we don't want anything to distract you from your music so if there is something that is causing a problem with your music then we need to stop it," Melanie explained trying to sound concerned. "For the past three years you two and Rob were 

the ones causing problems with my music and you didn't see me getting rid of you," Shane said with an extremely bitter tone. "Besides things are fine with my music in fact since Mitchie my music has never been better so thank you for your concern but if you brought me down her to split me and Mitchie up than forget it," Shane said about to stand up. "Actually Shane we brought you down here to discuss me and Melanie," Chris cut in. Shane's face dropped in utter confusion what the hell could him and Melanie have to talk about with him. Suddenly Shane looked down at the table he hadn't noticed before but Chris and Melanie's hands were linked and on her ring finger was the biggest diamond Shane had ever seen.

Melanie caught him staring and immediately pulled her hand away. "No fucking way!" Shane yelled causing the entire dining room to look straight at him. "Shane son please calm down and let us talk about this," his father pleaded. "What about mom, and me you were dating behind my back how long has this been going on for?" He asked. With the look in his fathers eyes though he didn't need the answer it was all written on the expression he had on his face. "So this is why mom is gone huh?" "You were cheating behind her back with Melanie and so she left," "She left and wouldn't take me with her because she said it was bad for my career and I never understood," Shane was absolutely furious. "Shane please let your father explain," Melanie pleaded. "Don't you talk to me, you ruined my life," Shane said in a tone that sounded as though his entire career had melted away into one big lie. "From now on you two talk to me about business and that is it and when Connect Three's recording contract is done I don't want to hear from either of you," Shane said standing up and storming out of the dining room.

Just as Shane walked out of the dining room he caught someone standing there out of the corner of his eye. "Shane," Mitchie pleaded as he continued to walk. "Mitchie I am sorry about last night I really am but please just leave me alone right now," Shane said darting for the elevator. "Don't walk away from me Shane you might be hurting but guess what so am I and I can make this better for you," she pleaded following him into the elevator. "No you can't no one can make this better okay and right now I don't want to hear or talk to anyone okay not even you," the elevator door opened at the third floor and Shane flew out and back into this room.

Of course Shane cared about how Mitchie was feeling right now and how she was upset but when things occur with Shane and his family the only thing he wants to do is lay in bed and dream about the times when his mom would take him out on long drives down to the beach and they would spend the entire day out by the water collecting sea shells and talking about how wonderful life would be if Shane were a famous rock star. No one would even understand how much Shane had missed his mother when she left at first it was like she died she never called or wrote and then one day about a year after she left she sent Shane a long letter explaining how proud she was of him and how one day he would understand why she left. Shane had always wished she would come back and now he knows that she probably never will.

At around ten o'clock the entire gang was up and downstairs eating breakfast except Shane of course. "He won't move out of his bed," Jason explained really worried. "I don't know what to do I already tried to talk to him and he was a complete asshole just like last night," Mitchie said playing with 

the eggs on her plate she wasn't really that hungry this morning. "Mitchie you have to eat something we have a full day today and I understand that you are upset about Shane and about what happened last night but trust me interviews and photo shoots are no fun when you haven't eaten anything," Nate said concerned. Mitchie took a piece of her scrambled egg and then put it in her mouth, "Happy now?" Mitchie said. Nate shook his head and then looked over to see that Melanie, Chris and Rob were headed over. "Alright guys today is really busy we have an interview and photo shoot with Pop Informer magazine." Rob said. "Now I am going to stress how big of a deal this all is you guys all have to explain the ins and outs of your new sound," Melanie stressed. "As for you Mitchie they are going to ask you many questions about your relationship with Shane and they are probably going to want pictures," Chris said. Mitchie's mind started spinning, "You are allowed to take pictures and as for the questions they asked you can only tell them about how you met a camp and how much you enjoy being around him but please don't give away any details," Chris said.

After last night and today the last thing Mitchie could imagine doing was putting on a happy face and pretending that right now Mitchie and Shane had a happy go lucky relationship when really she thought it was falling to pieces. Mitchie then looked over to the door and saw Shane waiting there. Mitchie got up and excused herself and walked over to Shane.

Before she could say anything to him he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her shoulder. Mitchie didn't know what to do or say but if a hug was all Shane needed then she was happy to give it to him. "I'm sorry," Shane said. Mitchie was furious beyond belief about last night and didn't think just a sorry was going to fix it but she knew that Shane needed her. "I'm sorry to and I am also really angry but at the same time I am willing to let tonight go for now and we can talk about it later," Mitchie said. Shane smiled all he wanted to hear was that she would forgive him and they could work the rest out later.

Later on in the day they had the interview and photo shoot which was a lot more hectic and exciting then Mitchie had imagined. The pictures of her and Shane came out really hot she couldn't wait to tell her mom and even though the interviewer grilled Mitchie and Shane over their relationship they successfully didn't give away any details. It was actually kind of fun leaving the interviewer and all of the readers of the magazine wanting more.

The entire day had gone so well that by the time they got to the arena for the concert that night Shane had forgotten all about the awful fight with Mitchie and the news of his father's engagement. The show had gone better then Shane or Mitchie could have imagined considering the night before both of them were wondering what was going to become of the tour if they didn't make amends.

The two of them were back to their happy relationship but once the show had ended and they had checked out of the hotel and were now back on the bus headed over to Texas they knew that they had a lot of talk about. Mitchie was more nervous than Shane was though because ever since his little news about his virginity Mitchie had placed Shane on this platform that was high above boyfriend status but now she saw him as this man who has ten times more experience then she would ever dream of having. It also made her self- conscience of the way that she look and acted she knew that she was going 

to have to kick everything up a notch if she was going to measure up to the girls he has been to before. All this made Mitchie's head spin and that night she layed down next to Shane and as he wrapped his arm around her waist before going to bed Mitchie thought about ways she could keep Shane interested in her.

"I love you," Shane whispered in her ear before going to sleep. Mitchie rolled over and smiled at him in those words Mitchie had known that she was being stupid and she tried to push all those bad thoughts out of her head and concentrate on all the good things that were happening in her life. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Warning now this chapter has some Mitchie bashing from outside sources and I just wanted to clarify that they are in no way my opinions of Mitchie or Demi, I love them. This is just all leading up into something much bigger later on. So I am sorry if any of you get offended it was hard to right but you need drama in a story! I hope you guys like it for the most part I liked this chapter.**

**Chapter Ten-**

The next couple of concerts were going really well. The media was blown away by the passion in Mitchie's voice and so was the public. Girls and guys were going wild for Mitchie and Connect three but of course there were going to be haters along the way as well. Some people thought it wasn't fair that Mitchie got to go on tour when she didn't win final jam and that it was all through her relationship with Shane that her fame was created.

"UGH!" Mitchie yelled slamming down on the keyboard of her lap top. All three of the boys and Peggy turned their head towards her very confused as to what was making her that frustrated. "What's going on?" Peggy asked walking towards Mitchie and the lap top. When she looked down to see that Mitchie was browsing through message boards and tabloids she closed down the top computer. "Mitchie, you know that the agents asked you not to look at those they are just jealous fans who wish they had the talent you do," Peggy said with a smile.

"You are not reading the message boards again are you?" Shane said frustrated and looking up from his xbobx game. He had been having an ongoing battle with Mitchie trying to get her to stop reading them. Mitchie flipped her lap top back open and turned to Shane, "Mitchie Torres is a sad rock star wanna be, half the time it seems like she isn't even the one singing, and wears clothes way too tight for her body. I don't know what Shane see's in her but three years from now she is going to be a washed up has been," Mitchie read off the message board with pain in her voice as she stuttered through every word.

"Yeah and look at this one," Shane said pointing at the screen, "Mitchie Torres is a fantastic singer with great talent she is so lucky to be dating Shane Gray and I bet those two are really happy," Shane read. "See Mitchie people think you are talented," Nate said reassuring her. "The last thing you need is getting wrapped up in what jealous fans think a lot of teeny boppers would sell their left arm to get a chance to have the life you do and anything they say is just to make themselves feel better because they are so jealous!" Jason said. Everyone looked stunned for a moment at what Jason had said.

"I can't help it though it hurts my feelings still," Mitchie said. "Well why don't we go out tonight?" Shane suggested. Mitchie gave him a look to let him know she was unsure about going out. "Don't you remember what happened the last time we went out?" Mitchie asked bringing up the time she got sick and made a complete ass out of herself. "Yeah but this time I will keep an eye on you, come on Mitchie we haven't gone out at all and we are in California we might as well enjoy ourselves it will get your mind off all this message board crap," Shane pleaded. Mitchie knew he was right and Shane had sat in with her for the last couple of weeks so it was time that she goes out and does something fun with him she would just have to be careful.

"Peggy you have to come though," Mitchie said with pleading eyes she didn't want to have to have run ins with girls like Chelsea without another girl there. Peggy agreed and all five of them started to get ready to go out. Mitchie was a lot more excited then she had anticipated, she spent a good twenty minuets fiddling with outfits she decided on skinny jeans a black tank top and heels. She didn't want to get too dressed up but she still wanted to look hot for Shane.

She went outside to see Shane and Nate sipping on beers which really confused Mitchie. "How did you get those on here?" She asked. "It's pretty easy I went out and bought them and then brought them on the bus," Shane said laughing. "No one ever cards Shane or Jason, they probably wouldn't even ask me," Nate explained. Mitchie should have figured they were huge rock stars. Mitchie stood there waiting for the butterflies to build in her stomach or some sort of anxious feeling being that it was only her second time drinking. Yet when Shane had handed her a beer from the case on the floor she felt a sort of ease as she opened the can and started to sip on it. Although her memory of the last time she drank was severely limited she did somewhat remember the feeling it gave her. She felt numb and free it was like she could do and say whatever she wanted.

Mitchie began to get excited; she finished her first can of beer pretty fast and was quick to jump for a second. She sat down with the can and picked up Shane's lap top, she opened up the message board that she had been watching over carefully for the past couple of weeks and thought she would see if there had been any updates. She scanned over the comments people left nothing she hadn't heard before people saying she lacked talent and other girls commenting back defending her and saying she was a good role model. There was one comment though that caught her eye just as she was about to close the computer.

_"Mitchie Torres is quite possibly one of the ugliest girls I have ever met. Shane was so much better off with Chelsea Michaels. Now there is someone who all you girls should be looking up to someone who built their fame on hard work not someone who is tagging along with their boyfriend and attempting to make a career out of it. It pretty pathetic but whatever just like all of you fellow haters are saying, she'll be a washed up has been in about three years anyway."_

Mitchie didn't even know what to do with herself all of her haters had said things along the same line but the idea that anyone thought that Shane should be with Chelsea was disgusting. She started drinking her beer a little faster as she put a smile on pretending that she hadn't been on the message boards again. She knew that Shane wouldn't let her on the computer anymore if that was the case.

All five of them got out of the bus and went straight over to some night club that was definitely more rowdy then the first one Mitchie had been to. "OH MY GOD IT'S SHANE GREY!" Yelled a crazy fan from the line waiting to go inside. Shane rolled his eyes at Mitchie and then turned to smile at the fan. Finally a security guard escorted them inside and took them over to the V.I.P. section. Mitchie couldn't believe her eyes there were people she had read about in magazines, singers, heiresses, and actors she had always dreamed of meeting sitting in the section that she was escorted to. A girl looked over at her Mitchie recognized her as model Christina Jacobs who recently began starring in a couple of movies. 

Mitchie couldn't believe how gorgeous she was she was sure that Christina was only looking at her in amazement that Shane would want to be with her.

She stood up and walked over, "Hi you're Mitchie Torres right?" Christina asked with a smile. Mitchie smiled back and nodded, "I just wanted to tell you that I really love your music it's so powerful and real I think you have really great talent," Christina said. Mitchie smiled again she didn't even know how to respond she couldn't believe someone like Christina Jacobs had come over to her in a club and complemented her talent. "Thank you so much that means a lot coming from you," Mitchie finally said.

Christina smiled and said hi to the boys she took an especially long look over at Jason and blushed. "Well you guys are welcome to join my table if you want it's just me and a few friends from home who came out to visit," Christina suggested. Jason was the first one to stand up, Nate whispered something to Shane and even though Mitchie couldn't hear she was sure it had something to do with Jason's obvious crush on this girl. The rest of them got up and followed them over to the table.

The night moved on rather uneventfully, Mitchie was starting to feel that numbness in her face as she moved on to her fourth drink of the night she knew that Shane wasn't going to be feeling it anytime soon and so she tried to conceal that she was already starting to feel pretty loose. Suddenly this song came on and Christina stood up, "OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS SONG!" She screamed she was obviously feeling the same sensation Mitchie was which made Mitchie relax. Christina went over and grabbed Mitchie's hands, "come on let's dance!" She said leading her to the dance floor. The two of them started dancing together attracting a lot of attention from other people on the floor. One guy came over to the two girls and went up behind Mitchie this immediately made Mitchie uncomfortable and her eyes found Shane's in the crowd. She pleaded for help and before she knew what was happening she felt a hand start sliding down her jeans and before she could stop what was happening she felt the guy fall over behind her almost taking her down with him.

Shane was standing there with his arm stretched out and his hand in a fist. The guy immediately stood up and pushed Shane back. Mitchie reacted instinctively and stepped in between the two and all of a sudden her body jolted back right into Shane and her eyes was suddenly throbbing. Nate and Jason came by and started to attack the guy who had just punched Mitchie. Peggy tried to interfere with them begging them all to stop but then the security guards ripped the four of them out of the club. "Oh my God," Shane said holding Mitchie in his arms, "Sweetheart are you okay Mitchie look at me," he said pleading with her to lift her head. She couldn't though the pain was surging through her face she didn't know what to do so she just curled into myself and held back tears. The idea of crying was so painful she didn't want to open her eye and she sure as hell didn't want anything to come out.

Christina knelt down, "Shane is she okay?" Christina asked. "I've got her go out and get Nate and Jason and make sure they aren't off to jail we can't deal with that now." Christina ran out of the club to go find the two boys and Peggy. Shane lifted Mitchie up like a child and began to walk her out of the club as well, the security guards offered an ambulance but there was no way she was going to an hospital she just wanted ice and maybe some morphine.

Shane took her straight onto the bus and laid her down in the back common room. Jason, Nate, Peggy and Christina ran on to the bus straight after. "I swear to God I would have knocked the shit out of that guy if I had the chance," Nate yelled extremely furious. "Where is Mitchie?" Jason said walking back towards Shane. "She is lying down she has yet to say anything so just go get me some ice," Shane said. "Christina went with Jason and Nate climbed into his bed trying to calm down from nice events and mumbled something about just wanting a normal night out.

"'I' m sorry," Mitchie whimpered from the bed she was on, Nate and Shane looked over at the door and walked in. "What could you possibly be sorry about?" Shane asked curling up next to her. "I always ruin your night outs," Mitchie sighed. "You're kidding right you did absolutely nothing you were having a great time it's just assholes that like you have to look out for I am sorry you got hurt," Nate said. Shane gave him a look and Nate backed out of the room saying goodnight.

"Tonight was not your fault, I am sorry I lost control but I couldn't help it I didn't want to see anyone doing something like that to you," Shane said stroking her hair. "It took so much control not to kill that guy when I saw that he hit you," Shane said pressing the ice Jason had left down on her eye. "You are probably going to have a pretty nasty black eye and it is going to hurt but don't worry we will be able to cover it up for shows. " Shan said. "I just want to go to sleep," Mitchie said with an immense amount of pain in her voice. "That's perfectly fine, I am not leaving you tonight I will be right here if you need me," Shane said kissing her cheek. He laid there for a while holding the ice to her face and when Mitchie was asleep he lifted it to see the damage, her eye was puffy red swollen and was starting to bruise. Shane filled with anger and swore to himself that this guy would pay for what he did. The two of them fell asleep that night cuddled up as close as possible Shane never wanted someone to hurt her ever again.

**Yeah so I told you there would be Mitchie bashing but again, it is so not reflecting my own opinions it just goes along with the plot line. R&R!!**


End file.
